Reiners, Holger: Das heimatlose Ich. Aus der Depression zurück ins Leben.
Bibliographische Daten Autor/in: Reiners, Holger Titel: Das heimatlose Ich. Aus der Depression zurück ins Leben. Angaben: München 2005. Textform: Erfahrungsbericht Informationen über den Autor/die Autorin Geschlecht männlich Alter 17-XX Tätigkeit Architekt, Unternehmensberater, erfolgreicher Autor. Diagnose(n) die vom Autor/von der Autorin erwähnt wurden „Vegetative Dystonie“ Hinweise auf psychiatrische Erkrankungen in der Familie JA: (>Welcher Art?): NEIN: ?''' Aufenthalt in einer psychiatrischen Klinik JA: X''' NEIN: In psychiatrischer Behandlung JA: X''' NEIN: Psychotherapie JA: '''X NEIN: Medikamente JA: X (>Welcher Art?): „Der Hausarzt, der mich über ein Jahr mit Beruhigungsmitteln und angst lösenden Medikamenten behandelte, …“ (S. 24), „...die medikamentöse Behandlung mit Beruhigungsmitteln und Antidepressiva“ (S. 24), Lithiumtherapie(S. 28), Schlaf- und Beruhigungsmittel (S. 29), Gesprächstherapie (S. 32), Remedium (S. 32), Sport/Dauerlauf (S. 32), "ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel, ein Medikament, das die Angst ösen sollte, und ein drittes zur Aufhellung der Stimmung" (S. 133) NEIN: Suizidversuch(e) „Nach einem ersten Selbstmordversuch, als er gezwungen war, mir gerade noch rechtzeitig den Magen auszupumpen, …“ (S. 24) Zitate Reiners001:„Wenn der seelische Lebensmotor..." Reiners002:„In dieser Situation..." Reiners003:„All diese Stadien der Krankheit..." Reiners004:"Der Depressive hat sich von..." Reiners005:„Der Kranke spürt, ..." Reiners006:„Vielleicht sucht er seinen Hausarzt..." Reiners007:„In seine Hände(die des Arztes/Therapeuten)..." Reiners008:„Anders die schleichend..." Reiners009:„Ich befand mich kurz vor..." Reiners010:„Auch auf diese ungeliebte Ausbildung..." Reiners011:„Nach dem Studienwechsel..." Reiners012:„Ich schwankte zwischen Lebensverneinung..." Reiners013:„Ich erlebe Depression weitenteils..." Reiners014:„Der Depressive befindet..." Reiners015:„Die Depression entzieht dem Kranken..." Reiners016:„Denn Freude ist ein Wort..." Reiners017:„Gesunde freuen sich auf..." Reiners018:„Die Frage, ob es mit dem Rechnen..." Reiners019:„Irgendwie habe ich den Job..." Reiners020:„Für mich ist Freude heute..." Reiners021:„Ich wollte endlich schlafen..." Reiners022:„Charakteristisch für den schwer Depressiven..." Reiners023:„Die Kräfte hielten nie lange an..." Reiners024:„Mit voller Wucht treffen den Depressiven..." Reiners025:„Der Frühling symbolisiert im..." Reiners026:„Natürlich würden sich solche Erlebnisse..." Reiners027:„Der Frühling wird jeden Tag..." Reiners028:„Frühling und Sommer sind..." Reiners029:„Es gibt sogar eine eigene Behandlungsform.." Reiners030:„Selbst wenn er alle diese Qualitäten..." Reiners031:„Nein, Besitz trägt nicht..." Reiners032:„Für den Depressiven aber hat die äußere Erscheinung..." Reiners033:„Der Depressive ist immer bedroht..." Reiners034:„Sex und seine Synonyme sind..." Reiners035:„Auch die Selbstdarstellung gehört..." Reiners036:„Heute frage ich mich,..." Reiners037:„Wie ein großer Radiergummi..." Reiners038:„Der Motor des Lebens arbeitet..." Reiners039:"Geradezu panisch sucht der Kranke..." Reiners040:„Wer wirklich einmal in einer lebensbedrohlichen..." Reiners041:„Es ist eine bedrückende Lebenssituation..." Reiners042:„Für den einen gibt es zur Bewältigung..." Reiners043:„Der Depressive kann häufig..." Reiners044:„All diese Fingerübungen des Alltags..." Reiners045:„Im Umfeld der Starken..." Reiners046:„Der Depressive legt immer wieder..." Reiners047:„Diese Gedankenstrudel in den Abgrund..." Reiners048:„Als meine Depression mit Anfang zwanzig..." Reiners049:„Der Gesunde will in der Welt sein..." Reiners050:„Hier beginnt das Problem des..." Reiners051:„Autos waren mir immer gleichgültig,..." Reiners052:„Denn je schwerer die Depression wird..." Reiners053:„In unserer Schule wurden in..." Reiners054:„Dennoch sollte diese Frage..." Reiners055:„Und wie oft will gerade die gewählte Todesart..." Reiners056:„Am Anfang der Krankheit dagegen..." Reiners057:„Manch einer kann schließlich Illusion und Realität..." Reiners058:„Heute habe ich das beruhigende Gefühl,..." Reiners059:„In den schwersten Stunden der Depression..." Reiners060:„Mit vierzig Jahren schien der Zustand..." Reiners061:„Wenn der Kranke die ihm abverlangten Arbeiten..." Reiners062:„An anderer Stelle habe ich die Seele als Kraftwerk..." Reiners063:„Zur Therapie jeder schweren Erkrankung..." Reiners064:„Als ich selbst an diesem Tiefpunkt..." Reiners065:„Und wie sehen die Schmerzen..." Reiners066:„Angst wirkt wie ein schleichendes Gift,..." relevante Textstellen im Buch „Wenn der seelische Lebensmotor nachhaltig gestört ist, wirft dies den Betroffenen völlig aus seiner bisherigen Bahn. Entscheidend trägt dazu eine Störung der Wahrnehmung bei. Die Realität, also das gelebte Leben, wird als diffuse Bedrohung wahrgenommen – erste Anzeichen für eine ernst zu nehmende Erkrankung. Dem Kranken scheint der defekte Lebensmotor auf den ersten Blick offenbar irreparabel. Später, im Erleben der Depression, wird diese Einschätzung noch dramatischer: die Maschine Mensch, die meinen Namen trägt, ist nicht nur irreparabel, sie hat auch keinen Restwert mehr. Das Kraftwerk des Ichs, die Seele, arbeitet nicht mehr wie gewohnt. Alle von ihr einst dominierten Funktionen werden nicht mehr mit der nötigen Zuversicht gespeist, das Leben erfüllt sich nicht mehr selbstverständlich, Inhalte wie Zukunft, Planung, Lebensziele und Glück haben keine Wirkung mehr, werden nicht mehr von der inneren Stimme angeregt. Alles Tun, alles Denken unterliegt jetzt dem Einfluss von Niedergeschlagenheit, Zweifel und Angst – Lebensangst. Die Seele schafft keine Rückkoppelung mehr zu den Erfahrungen der Vergangenheit, vor allem den glücklichen. Alle Reserven sind verbraucht und es lassen sich auch keine neuen gerieren, weil das Leben in allen seinen Facetten sinnlos geworden zu sein scheint. Vielleicht ist gerade dieses Stadium der Depression, die vollkommene Verzweiflung, gepaart mit Todessehnsucht als Erlösung, mit einer schweren Krebserkrankung vergleichbar. Auf jeden Fall erlebt sich der Depressive so: ängstlich, hoffnungslos, verzweifelt und ohne jede Aussicht auf Zukunft.“ (S. 16-17) „In dieser Situation lassen neben den intellektuellen Fähigkeiten auch die körperlichen Kräfte nach, daher fällt es dem Kranken besonders schwer, sich gegen die Depression zu wehren. Er hat einfach keine Kraft mehr, der Bedrohung durch die Krankheit etwas entgegenzusetzen. Am Ende bleibt nur noch der eine Wunsch – von den unerträglichen Schmerzen der Verzweiflung erlöst zu werden.“ (S. 17) „All diese Stadien der Krankheit erlebt der Depressive als Realität. Außenstehenden stellt sich die objektive Lebenssituation des Kranken oft ganz anders dar. Hat der Depressive das Gefühl, keinen Platz im Leben zu finden, keine wirkliche Identität zu haben und ohne jede seelische Kraft und Perspektive dazustehen ….“ (S. 17) „Der Depressive hat sich von seinem Lebensweg entfernt und kann nicht auf ein Gefühl der Sicherheit – Selbstvertrauen – bauen, das einem normalerweise immer wieder neu die Richtung im Leben weist.“ (S. 17) „Der Kranke spürt, dass der würgende Griff der Depression nachlässt.“ (S. 19) „Vielleicht sucht er seinen Hausarzt sogar nur wegen der körperlichen Begleitumständen einer Depression auf und versucht mit der ausschließlichen Schilderung von anhaltender Müdigkeit, Schlaflosigkeit, fehlendem Appetit oder gar Gewichtsverlust den Gedanken an eine psychische Erkrankung noch weitergehend zu verdrängen“ (S. 37) „In seine Hände(die des Arztes/Therapeuten) begibt sich ein Mensch, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt relativ wehrlos und in seiner Entscheidungsfindung eingeschränkt ist. Er hält an alten ihn krank machenden Lebensmustern fest. Durch seine Krankheit fehlt ihm der Lebensmut zu zukunftsorientierten Plänen, er ist antriebsarm, lust- und ziellos in seinem Denken und Tun und er fühlt, dass er tatsächlich entscheidungsunfähig ist. Sein Ich ist äußerst verwundbar, sein Zutrauen allein auf Hoffnung gestützt. Erschwert wird die Situation, dass der Kranke in dieser ersten Begegnungsphase therapeutischen Empfehlungen oft gar nicht zugänglich ist.“ (S. 39) „Anders die schleichend einsetzende Depression. Sie ist in ihrem Erscheinungsbild äußerst diffus und es ist kaum zu verstehen, warum das eigene Ich ihr plötzlich so ausgeliefert ist.“ (S. 48) „Ich befand mich kurz vor dem Vordiplom, zu dem ich einen Vortrag vor großem Studentenauditorium zu halten hatte. Inhaltlich hatte ich mein Konzept fertig und begann es auszuformulieren, als ich eines Tages spürte, dass mir die Stimme den Dienst versagte: Ich begann zu stottern, bekam schließlich kein Wort mehr heraus. … Heute verstehen ich diese extreme körperliche Reaktion als geradezu kongruentes Abbild meiner damaligen Gesamtbefindlichkeit: ich hatte innerlich nichts zu sagen, also konnte ich nicht reden.“ (S. 50) „Auch auf diese ungeliebte Ausbildung reagierte ich schon bald heftig körperlich: mit bleierner Müdigkeit während der Vorlesungen, mit Ängsten auf dem Weg zur Hochschule und mit noch größeren Ängsten – vor allem Versagensängsten – im Gebäude selbst.“ (S. 51) „Nach dem Studienwechsel hatte ich zunächst einmal Erleichterung verspürt und fühlte mich von einer drückenden Last befreit. Mit eben dieser Last sah ich mich jetzt wieder konfrontiert …“ (S. 51) „Ich schwankte zwischen Lebensverneinung, Todessehnsucht und dem Wunsch, mich beweisen zu wollen.“ (S. 51) „Ich erlebe Depression weitenteils als die Folge einer temporären und ganzheitlichen Bilanz, der Konfrontation zwischen Lebensanalyse und Illusionen. Ist das Ergebnis nicht ausgeglichen, rutschen wir bei entsprechender persönlicher Disposition in die Depression – mit der Folge, dass sich unser Gemüt oder die Seele eintrübt. Der Effekt dieser diffusen Eintrübung führt dann zu einer massiven körperlichen Reaktion, die von Apathie über Seinsängste bis hin zur Orientierungslosigkeit reichen kann: Der Depressive irrt heimatlos durchs Leben. Auf der einen Seite die sich als nicht lebensfähig erweisende Illusion, auf der anderen das geistig und körperliche Ausgeliefertsein einer Lebensforderung gegenüber, die der Kranke zu leisten sich nicht imstande fühlt.“ (S. 53) „Der Depressive befindet sich häufig in einer vollkommen diffusen Situation und ohne klare Diagnose, ohne realistische Einschätzung seines Zustandes von außen, in einer permanenten Lauerstellung. Er muss nicht nur selbst eine angemessene Haltung zu seiner Krankheit finden, er muss diese Haltung auch noch anderen vermitteln, sich erklären und im schlimmsten Fall die innere Hoffnungslosigkeit seiner Situation demonstrieren.“ (S. 56) „Die Depression entzieht dem Kranken nicht nur alle Schaffenskraft, jede Hoffnung auf erlebte Gegenwart und ersehnte Zukunft, sie macht auch im übertragenen wie im Wortsinne impotent. Die Körperfunktionen mögen noch vorhanden, auch abrufbar und stimulierbar sein, aber der Wunsch nach wirklich gelebter Sexualität in Zuneigung und Liebe ist versiegt.“ (S. 56) „Denn Freude ist ein Wort, das der an Depression Leidende zwar kennt, dessen Inhalt er aber nur sehnsüchtig aus weiter Ferne erinnert.“ (S. 61) „Gesunde freuen sich auf etwas, was in der Zukunft liegt, und daran, was sie gerade erleben. Sie erfreuen sich auch an dem, was sie erfahren und durchlebt haben, freuen sich an den Erinnerungen, die ja erst erlebtes Leben ausmachen. Diesen Zeitstrahl in der Freude kennt der Kranke nicht, denn was in der Zukunft geschehen könnte, liegt Angst auslösend vor ihm und ist ohnehin in weite, unerreichbare Ferne gerückt – ein Lebensfeld nur für andere. Die Vergangenheit wiederum scheint auch ausgeblendet, weil sich die depressive Stimmung über alles Gelebte wie ein undurchdringlicher Schleier legt, der so dicht ist, dass er auch das Vergessen einschließt. Diese Erfahrung belastet den Depressiven besonders, weil er manchmal in seinem Kopf keinen Zugriff auf die »gelebten Dateien« hat. Ein anderes Mal sind sie dann wieder da, aber mit tückischen Lücken, so, als wären sie zeitweise gelöscht gewesen. Der Depressive ist dadurch doppelt verunsichert, denn ihm fehlt nicht nur die Erinnerung, sondern es drängt sich ihm immer die Frage nach dem Wahnsinn auf. Was weiß ich eigentlich, worauf ist in meinem Gehirn noch Verlass?“ (S. 61-62) „Die Frage, ob es mit dem Rechnen noch ginge, beschäftigt mich am meisten. Den ganzen Abend übte ich im Kopf leichte Rechenaufgaben, aber bei den Ergebnissen war ich nie ganz sicher, ob sie stimmten. In diesem Moment spürte ich voller Entsetzen, dass ich auf die Dateien in meinem Hirn, die das Rechenprogramm verwalteten, keinen sicheren Zugang mehr hatte.“ (S. 63) „Irgendwie habe ich den Job an der Kasse bewältigt. Ich erinnere es nicht mehr. Manchmal hat die Depression auch eine gute Seite, sie löscht Erinnerungen, die besonders schmerzhaft waren.“ (S. 64) „Für mich ist Freude heute kein Phänomen mehr, das vom Himmel fällt. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Freude in vielen Fällen erarbeitet sein will. Allerdings hat es der Depressive damit besonders schwer. Scheinen doch die Rezeptoren, die auf alles und nichts freudig reagieren können, bei ihm verklebt, abgenutzt und unempfindlich gegen jegliche Reize geworden zu sein. Und das auf allen Feldern des Erlebens. Der Geschmack funktioniert nicht mehr, der Genuss ist abgestellt, die optische Wahrnehmung ebenso ausgeschaltet wie jedes stimulierende Gefühl für Erotik, Sexualität oder selbst anregende Gerüche, wie der Duft einer Rose. Depressiv sein heißt aber auch, und das ist besonders grausam, selbst auf Erinnerungen an Freude, wirkliche und große Freude, einfach nicht mehr zurückgreifen zu können.“ (S. 64) „Ich wollte endlich schlafen, um nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr fühlen und nicht mehr spüren zu müssen, dass ich nichts mehr wollte von der Welt, dass ich wunschlos war. Schlafen war der einzige Zustand, den ich erträglich fand. Schlafen hieß für mich, nicht in der Welt sein – ohne tot zu sein.“ (S. 70) „Charakteristisch für den schwer Depressiven ist, dass er keinerlei Leistungsdruck mehr ertragen kann. In diesem Zustand können selbst kleinste Forderungen das Fass des Leidens zum Überlaufen bringen.“ (S. 71) „Mit voller Wucht treffen den Depressiven die ersten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen, schmerzhaften Stichen gleich, denen er sich schutzlos ausgeliefert fühlt. Natürlich sind es nicht die Harmlosen Strahlen selbst, sondern das, was wir mit ihnen assoziieren: das neu erwachende Leben in der Natur nach dem Winterschlaf, das sprichwörtliche Zurückkehren der »Lebensgeister« bei uns Menschen, die uns erwartungsvoll auf die sich schon bald wieder abzeichnende Üppigkeit der Natur und des Lebens einstimmen und die Schwere des winterlichen Grau vergessen lassen. Aufbruchsstimmung! Für alle, aber nur für die anderen – nicht für den Depressiven. Den Frühling habe ich während meiner Depression in zweifacher Hinsicht als besonders quälend empfunden. Zum einen, weil ich an der Lebensfreude der anderen keinen Anteil haben konnte, durch meine Krankheit ausgeschlossen war – ich konnte dem Frühling einfach nichts Positives abgewinnen! –, zum anderen, weil meine eigene Lebensuhr immer schneller zu schlagen schien. Mir lief die Zeit davon. Während andere ihre beruflichen und privaten Pläne für das Jahr machten, die Menschen sich sichtbar auf die so stimulierenden warmen Monate des Frühlings und des Sommers freuten und die innere Schlagzahl ihrer Aktivitäten erhöhten, konnte ich selbst gerade diese Kräfte nicht mobilisieren. Wie oft habe ich in dieser Zeit traurig meine eigene Wahrnehmung des Frühlings überprüft. Objektiv war das Wetter schön, die Sonne schien, die Grüntöne der Vegetation wurden von Tag zu Tag differenzierter, dann kam die Farbenpracht der Blumen – aber mein Sensorium nahm diesen beglückenden Farbenrausch nicht wahr, ich sah die Welt schwarz-weiß, die ansteckende Wirkung des Frühlings ging an mir vorbei. Umso schmerzhafter war es, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie glücklich die anderen Menschen waren, beflügelt vom Frühling mit seiner stimulierenden Leichtigkeit, den sich wieder füllenden Straßencafés, den Spaziergängern in den lauen Abendstunden, die plötzlich in meiner Wahrnehmung alle nur noch paarweise ihr Glück genossen, Verliebtheit signalisierten, Ausgelassenheit und Lebensfreude. Mich hat nie Neid beim Anblick glücklicher, verliebter und erotisch ausgelassener Menschen beschlichen, nur eine tiefe Traurigkeit, dass ich von diesen wunderbaren Lebensgenüssen gänzlich ausgeschlossen war – auf lange Zeit und ohne Hoffnung. Vielleicht für immer.“ (S.75-76) „Der Frühling symbolisiert im Rhythmus der Jahreszeiten den Aufbruch, die Rückkehr allen Lebens in der Natur. Umso deutlicher konfrontiert diese ubiquitäre Vitalität den Kranken mit seinen vermeintlichen und realen Defiziten, deren lähmender Kraft er tatenlos gegenübersteht. Er kann die Diskrepanz zwischen eigenem Anspruch und tatsächlichem Nachlassen seines Lebensmotors nicht mehr überbrücken, weil jeder Tag ihn tiefer in den Strudel der Verzweiflung treibt. Jetzt, im Frühling, wenn alle anderen so aktiv, so froh und glücklich erscheinen, lassen seine Kräfte immer mehr nach. Das Fatale in der persönlichen Selbsteinschätzung des Kranken ist, dass ihm mahnend nur sein einst gesundes Persönlichkeitsbild vor Augen steht und er sich in keiner Weise mit kleinen Aktivitätsschritten abfinden kann – relatives Glück ist für ihn kein Glück, sein Erwartungskosmos setzt noch immer aufs Ganze, verharrt in der Illusion einer Potenz, die er eben in der ersehnten Form nicht hat.“ (S. 76-77) „Natürlich würden sich solche Erlebnisse (Abendspaziergang, Fahrt an den See, Eis essen gehen) auch positiv auf das Stimmungsbild des Depressiven auswirken, aber es fehlt einfach an Kraft und Zutrauen, sich der Normalität des Alltags anderer auszusetzen.“ (S. 77) „Der Frühling wird jeden Tag aufs Neue zum Abbild der anderen Seite des Glücks, das sich dem Kranken zu entziehen scheint. Aber wie ist eigentlich die Realität? Was trennt den Kranken objektiv vom Glück? Ist er wirklich so weit davon entfernt, wie er glaubt? Natürlich ist er es nicht. Aber er ist allein gelassen, kann seinen verstellten Blick nicht mehr selbst korrigieren, kann keine Kräfte mehr mobilisieren – Lebensangst und Verzweiflung haben die Aussicht auf die Realität verstellt, die in der Vorstellung des Kranken ein entrückt schillerndes Antlitz hat, während die Realität, in der er gefangen ist, jede Stimulanz verloren hat.“ (S. 77-78) „Frühling und Sommer sind die dunklen Jahreszeiten für den Kranken, weil sich seine Stimmung, sein Zustand nicht aufhellt. Seine Tage werden jetzt unerträglich lang. Mit den zunehmenden Lichtstunden des Tages verdunkelt sich seine Seele immer mehr. Einzig ein Regentag schafft ein wenig Erleichterung, er nimmt das Bedrückende der Helligkeit, die der Kranke wie einen auf sich gerichteten Scheinwerfer empfindet, der ihn in seiner ganzen Lebenstüchtigkeit preisgibt.“ (S.78) „Es gibt sogar eine eigene Behandlungsform, die Lichttherapie, die Menschen, die zu Depressionen neigen, empfohlen wird. Zu Recht, und doch glaube ich. Dass es nicht allein das Licht als physikalisches Phänomen ist, das dem Kranken hilft, sondern vielmehr die Konfrontation mit alldem, was im Licht sichtbar wird. Also die erheblich größere Zahl von Eindrücken und Impulsen an unser Gehirn, die erst bei Tages- und Sonnenlicht wirksam werden.“ (S.78) „Selbst wenn er alle diese Qualitäten von Besitz nutzt, lebt der Depressive doch in sich gekehrt, innerlich abgewandt vom Gold, das für ihn nicht mehr glänzt. Sein zentrales Problem ist gerade die Abkehr von allem, was Freude bereitet, ihn stärken oder sogar ins aktive Leben zurückholen könnte.“ (S. 82) „Nein, Besitz trägt nicht. Er ist kein Garant für Lebensqualität. Besitz ist nur für den Gesunden zu genießen, der Kranke dagegen leidet so lange an ihm, bis er im Leben einen neuen Sinn gefunden hat – dann trägt auch Besitz wieder zu seiner Lebensfreude bei.“ (S. 84-85) „Für den Depressiven aber hat die äußere Erscheinung häufig eine ganz besondere Funktion: Sorgfältig ausgewählte Kleidung soll sein Ich in eine Rolle schlüpfen lassen, die nach außen hin stabil erscheint.“ (S. 87) „Der Depressive ist immer bedroht, nahezu jeden Halt zu verlieren, mag häufig morgens nicht aufstehen, ist ausgesprochen antriebsarm und sexuell kaum noch interessiert – warum also das Balzgewand anlegen? In dieser Situation wandelt Kleidung offensichtlich ihre Bedeutung von der lockenden Erscheinung der Balz zu einem stützenden Außenpanzer.“ (S. 88) „Sex und seine Synonyme sind allgegenwärtig – aber für den Depressiven stellt sich erlebte Sexualität als das Glück der anderen dar. Er selber ist ausgeschlossen. Und er richtet seinen sehnsüchtigen Blick nicht allein auf schnellen, beglückenden Sex, sondern seine Sehnsüchte gehen weiter, viel weiter. Er träumt von einem normalen Leben in Gesundheit, frei von Bedrückung und Zweifeln, frei von den Gefühlen der Minderwertigkeit und Aussichtslosigkeit. Gefangen im Spinnennetz seiner Krankheit, kann er sich gar nicht auf einen anderen Menschen einlassen, geschweige denn, sich ein geteiltes Glück überhaupt vorstellen. Was hat er denn zu bieten außer Krankheit? Nichts. Vor allem keine Zukunft.“ (S. 93-94) „Auch die Selbstdarstellung gehört zum Selbstverständnis – aller modischen Nachlässigkeit vieler Männer zum Trotz. Aber was ist dem Depressiven an Attraktivem geblieben, das sich nach außen wie nach innen darstellen ließe? Nichts. Zumindest in der Vorstellung des Depressiven. Und von nichts kommt nichts. Natürlich ist es falsch, dass dem Depressiven nichts geblieben ist. Er ist jedoch Opfer seiner eigenen Wahrnehmung. Auch ist er nur selten jedweder Schönrednerei zugänglich.“ (S.94) „Heute frage ich mich, wie ich meinen Blick ausschließlich auf das scheinbar unerreichbar Schöne und Begehrenswerte habe richten können – nur nicht auf mich selbst und meine Ressourcen! Aber das sind die quälenden Auswirkungen der Depression: Konzentration auf Defizite. Das Abwägen des Machbaren oder gar das Hinauswachsen über sich selbst ist der eigenen Betrachtungsfähigkeit längst entrückt. Alles Objektive wird ins Relative hinabgezogen, alle Fähigkeiten werden an den vermeintlich größeren anderen gewogen und für zu leicht befunden.“ (S. 94) „Wie ein großer Radiergummi vermag die Depression all das, was gestern noch die Substanz des Lebens war, auszuradieren. Der Lebenstext ist gelöscht und der Kranke steht vor einer leeren Seite. Aber wie sehnsüchtig fragt der Schriftsteller nach einem Stück Papier, wenn ihm ein guter Gedanke gekommen ist, der schnellstens aufgeschrieben gehört? Ein weißes Blatt kann also bedrückend und auffordernd zugleich sein.“ (S. 95) „Der Motor des Lebens arbeitet plötzlich nicht mehr richtig – jeder Depressive weiß um dieses Phänomen der Antriebsarmut. Was gestern noch selbstverständlich funktionierte, ist eines Tages nur noch ein unzuverlässiges, schwächelndes Aggregat mit verdächtig unruhigem Lauf. Normalerweise dienen die dem Menschen angeborene Lebenskraft, Lebensfreude oder auch Lebenswille und Ehrgeiz als täglicher Kraftstoff. Manchmal können es auch, wie bei einem Depressiven, Lebensillusionen sein.“ (S. 96) „Geradezu panisch sucht der Kranke nach Abhilfe. Aber wo beginnen? Bleibt man im dem Bild der versagenden Maschine, dann stellt sich die Frage, ob es überhaupt Sinn macht, diese zu reparieren? Ist es nicht besser, einfach nur Schutz gegen das Unwetter zu suchen? Was aber geschieht, wenn es anhält, wenn das Wasser über die Ufer tritt, der Strom reißend gefährlich wird und alles, Mensch und Maschine, mit sich fortspült? Wer sich eben noch gerettet glaubte, wird sehenden Auges in den Fluten versinken. Dann gibt es scheinbar keine Rettung mehr, keinen Halt. Für den, der nichts unternimmt, ist dies das Ende. Ein Ende, das der Depressive oft als unentrinnbar annimmt und sich deshalb in seiner wachsenden Antriebsarmut verloren gibt.“ (S. 97) „Wer wirklich einmal in einer lebensbedrohlichen und scheinbar ausweglosen Situation war, hat oft im Augenblick der tatsächlichen Gefahr gar keine Angst erlebt. Jedenfalls ging es mir so. Das Flugzeug, in dem ich saß, war im Landeflug. Kurz vor dem Aufsetzen zog der Pilot die Maschine plötzlich mit aufheulendem Motor und offenbar letzter Kraft hoch. Meine Wahrnehmung verlief in diesem Moment eigenartig zweigleisig. Ich wusste, dass das Leben jetzt zu Ende ist, gleichzeitig aber spürte ich keine Angst. Wären wir in den nächsten Sekunden abgestürzt, ich hätte es vermutlich nicht einmal gemerkt. Alle Lebenssensoren, auch die Angst, schienen für wenige Sekunden zum Stillstand gekommen zu sein, einer Lampe gleich, der man Strom entzieht. Wird der Schalter wieder umgelegt, leuchtet auch die Lampe wieder. … In der unmittelbaren Lebensbedrohung kann die Angst aufgehoben sein, in der diffus erwarteten Lebensbedrohung des Depressiven dagegen lauert sie überall. Wie viel Angst habe ich während meiner Depression ertragen müssen! Jedes Ereignis, jedes Tun und jedes Unterlassen steht unter dem Zeichen der Angst. Angst zu versagen, Angst, dem plötzlichen Druck des Daseins nicht mehr standhalten zu können, Angst überall. In diffuser Angst stellt sich der schlecht vorbereitete Prüfling genau die Fragen, die er eben nicht beantworten könnte. Wenn ihm Zufall oder Glück nicht helfen, dann ist die Prüfung seines Lebens verloren. Kann der Depressive noch auf Glück oder Zufall setzen? Nein. Scheinbar messerscharf unterzieht er jede Lebenssituation einer gedanklichen Überprüfung. Aber jede Prüfung fällt negativ aus. Damit verlieren Selbstwert und Selbsteinschätzung jedweden Realitätsbezug. Es lohnt scheinbar nicht mehr, auch nur irgendeine Sache in Angriff zu nehmen. Die Ampel auf der Lebensstraße steht auf einem endgültig verordneten Rot. Am Ende geht nichts mehr. Aus Antriebsarmut ist Stillstand geworden.“ (S. 98) „Es ist eine bedrückende Lebenssituation: ausweglos, unfähig, etwas zu verändern, unfähig, dem Leben wieder etwas abzugewinnen, unfähig, auch nur einen Lebensfaden weiterzuspinnen, unfähig, aus eigener Kraft das Leben fortzusetzen. Bleibt als Bilanz nur noch der Wunsch nach dem erlösenden Tod. Was aber hat das Leben zum Stillstand gebracht? Ein Feuer, dem man die Sauerstoffzufuhr unterbindet, stirbt. Das ist ein eindeutiges Phänomen, erklärbar und lösbar. So einfach fällt die Erklärung beim verglimmenden Leben eines Depressiven natürlich nicht aus. Was der Sauerstoff für das Feuer, scheint mir für den Depressiven das Selbstwertgefühl zu sein. Gespeist wird unser Selbstwertgefühl aus zwei Quellen: aus der Einschätzung durch andere und aus der eigenen Beurteilung. Befindet sich diese Waage etwa im Gleichgewicht und empfinden wir die beiden Schalen als gut gefüllt, so gibt s auch genügend Lebensinhalt. Das eigene Dasein wird nicht in Zweifel gezogen. Ändert sich aber aus irgendeinem Grund sowohl Gewicht als auch Beurteilung des Schaleninhalts, kann unvermittelt die eigene Daseinsberechtigung infrage stehen.“ (S. 98-99) „Für den einen gibt es zur Bewältigung der Aufgaben nur das kreative Chaos als Stimulanz, für den anderen muss es der ganz rigide gesteuerte Tagesablauf in Inhalt, Form und Zeit sein. Ein wahrhaft breites Spektrum, denn im Leben ist alles möglich. Natürlich iszt alles möglich – aber eben nicht für den Depressiven. Auf dem Höhepunkt der Depression hat er allen Halt, alle Ziele aus den Augen verloren und seine Antwort auf die Sinnfrage fällt stets negativ aus. Es fehlt ihm an Lebenskraft, meist auch an Hilfe und bald, wenigstens scheinbar, auch an Freunden und Weggefährten. In der en Gemeinschaft könnte er sich vielleicht wohl fühlen, meidet sie aber, weil er sie entweder nicht mehr erträgt oder sich ihnen nicht mehr gewachsen fühlt.“ (S. 99-100) „Der Depressive kann häufig überhaupt nicht mehr real einschätzen, wie weit seine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten eigentlich noch reichen.“ (S.100) „Als meine Depression mit Anfang zwanzig immer bedrohlicher wurde, habe ich Verabredungen zum Spielen (Tennis; H.T.) oft nicht mehr eingehalten, weil ich zu niedergeschlagen und kraftlos war.“ (S. 112) „Der Gesunde will in der Welt sein, deshalb plant und strukturiert er sein Leben, sucht den Erfolg, den Kontakt zu Menschen und will glücklich sein. Dem Depressiven sind diese Kategorien verschlossen. Er denkt im Gegenteil ständig darüber nach, wie er sich der Welt möglichst schmerzlos entziehen kann, weil er das Leben als ungeheure Bürde empfindet, unter deren Last er langsam zu ersticken droht. Auch mir ging es so, auch ich wollte eigentlich nicht mehr in der Welt sein. Deshalb habe ich mit mir selbst einen Pakt geschlossen. Ich wollte ein letztes Mal ausprobieren, ob ich überhaupt noch zu einem normalen Leben fähig war.“ (S. 113) „Hier beginnt das Problem des Depressiven. Gehört er eigentlich noch wirklich zu seiner jeweiligen Gruppe? Hat ihn seine Krankheit nicht längst an eine ungewisse Stelle verwiesen? Oft tut sich der Depressive mit sozialen Codizes doch eher schwer und kann sie nur mit großer Mühe einhalten, nicht aber mit breiter Brust vertreten. Selbstbewusstsein ist für den Depressiven ja gerade eine Mangelware.“ (S. 118) „Autos waren mir immer gleichgültig, sie dienten neben dem Fahrrad als notwendiges Vehikel zur Bewältigung größerer Distanzen, für Transporte und als »Fluchtfahrzeuge«, um den drückenden Fängen der Krankheit zu Hause einmal schnell entrinnen zu könne. So unwichtig, wie ich war, so unwichtig sollte auch mein Auto sein, unangreifbar in der Symbolik, übersehbar für potenzielle Gegner. Ein typisches Verhalten des Depressiven.“ (S. 120) „Denn je schwerer die Depression wird, umso mehr sucht der Kranke sich von der Außenwelt abzuschirmen. Sein Selbstwertgefühl sackt auf den Nullpunkt, er fühlt sich für andere vollkommen uninteressant und das Gewicht der eigenen Persönlichkeit scheint leicht wie eine Feder – bedeutungslos. Niemand hält es jedoch wirklich lange allein aus, denn immer fühlt er die drohende Einsamkeit herankriechen.“ (S. 122-123) „In unserer Schule wurden in einem Glasschrank zwei Totenschädel als Bildmotiv verwahrt, Ich durfte sie als Einziger im Kunstunterricht herausnehmen und malen, was ich oft tat. In dieser Zeit, ich war gerade siebzehn, begann meine Depression. Auch wenn ich mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht als Schädel unter der Erde sah, der Wunsch danach sollte schon bald einsetzen. Parallel zu meiner psychotherapeutischen Behandlung begann ich intensiv zu malen und zu sammeln. Mit dem Thema des Todes in der Kunst fand ich schließlich einen Ausweg aus dem Wunsch nach meinem eigenen. Denn in der Kunst fand ich die mich innerlich so zerreißende Ambivalenz zwischen Lebenswunsch und Todessehnsucht wieder. Totentanz hieß das eine Thema.“ (S. 126-127) „Dennoch sollte diese Frage (»Gesund leben oder berauschen?« H.T. ) einmal von beiden Seiten überdacht werden – vom Arzt und vom Patienten. Denn für den Patienten kann ihre Beantwortung von großer Bedeutung sein. Schließich muss er sich während der Depression und auch später, wenn er aus dem ganz großen Tief heraus ist, immer wieder neu, beinahe täglich, in der Welt, in seiner Welt, einrichten. Das unterscheidet den depressiven vom gesunden Mensch, der sich bestenfalls seinen Launen stellen muss, sich aber ständig durch die Wirklichkeit existentiell bedroht fühlt.“ (S. 130) „Und wie oft will gerade die gewählte Todesart zum letzten Mal eine Lebensanklage herausschreien, soll sie vielleicht ein letztes Rächen sein und Grauen einflößen, das andere nie wieder zur Ruhe kommen lässt. Kein Tod also, den wir notgedrungen als ein willkommenes oder gnädiges Ende beschreiben würden. Die vorausgehenden Schrecken und Beklemmungen über Monate oder Jahre, die Angst vor dem Ende, die Ungewissheit um das hinter dem Sterben Liegende, das den oft noch sehr jungen Kranken weit mehr beruhigt als den älteren Menschen, der sich mit Gevatter Tod schon auseinander gesetzt hat – all das bedeutet täglich tiefen Schmerz, dessen Ursache sich nach außen noch nicht einmal Verständnis einflößend abbildet. Und dann ist da natürlich bei dem jüngeren Depressiven doch noch die unstillbare Sehnsucht nach dem Leben – eine letzte Kraft tief im Inneren des Ichs. Diese unerfüllte Sehnsucht ist für ihn ebenso schlimm wie der Tod selbst – ein Martyrium, das den noch Lebenden zerreißt.“ (S. 155-156) „Am Anfang der Krankheit dagegen scheint das Lebensgebäude so unwiederbringlich zusammengebrochen zu sein, dass ein Wieder- oder Neuaufbau unmöglich scheint.“ (S. 160) „Manch einer kann schließlich Illusion und Realität nicht mehr in Einklang bringen. Die Wirklichkeit wird zum Spiegel, der das Abbild eines verzerrten, konturlosen Ichs widergibt – ein depressives Schreckensbild, das scheinbar keine Korrektur, kein Zurück und schon gar kein hoffnungsvolles Voraus zulässt. Ein solcher Weg in die Depression gleicht einer Bergwanderung bei plötzlich einsetzendem Nebel, wenn sich der Weg scheinbar im Nichts verliert. Dann geraten viele unerfahrene Wanderer in Panik, nicht selten kommt es zu schweren Unfällen. Wer in einer solch irritierenden Lage Ruhe bewahrt, wer das schlechte Wetter durchstehen kann, wird nach Abzug des Nebels den sicheren Weg ans Ziel finden oder einfach auf dem vertrauten Pfad umkehren. Diesen so selbstverständlichen Empfehlungen aller kundigen Bergwanderer zu folgen ist dem Depressiven in seiner für ihn ausweglosen Situation unmöglich. Seine Panik, den eigenen Lebensweg nicht mehr finden zu können, mündet nur allzu oft in lähmende Lebensangst und resignierende Antriebslosigkeit. Jegliche Lebenskraft scheint dahin, es bleibt nur die Wahl zwischen Illusion und Realität. Aber auch die haben ihre Halt gebenden Konturen inzwischen verloren. Das Kartenhaus ist eingestürzt. Der Kranke liegt im Wortsinne am Boden und wenn ihm niemand auf die Beine hilft, läuft er Gefahr, endgültig abzustürzen – in den Tod.“ (S. 168-169) „Heute habe ich das beruhigende Gefühl, mich auch im Nebel des Lebens, den jeder von uns erlebt, gut orientieren zu können. Ich reagiere nicht mehr panisch, wenn sich der Stimmungshimmel zuzieht und sich die Nebelschwaden der Depression nähern. Ich weiß mich zu orientieren und suche so lange nach dem rechten Weg, bis ich ihn gefunden habe.“ (S. 170) „In den schwersten Stunden der Depression steht man als Kranker buchstäblich am Rande seines Lebens. Alles wird zur Last, nirgendwo keimt Hoffnung – Tod wäre eigentlich die Erlösung. Nur mit äußerster Kraft sucht der Depressive dann nach dem letzten Quäntchen Lebenswillen, das den Freitod – denn nur darum kann es sich handeln – noch einmal aufschiebt.“ (S. 171) „Mit vierzig Jahren schien der Zustand meiner Depression noch einmal hoffnungslos und nochmals dachte ich daran, mir das Leben zunehmen. Immer wieder stand ich unbeobachtet auf dem Balkon im achten Stock des Krankenhauses und sehnte mich nach den erlösenden, meinen Körper zerschmetternden Betonplatten am Boden. Vor dem Tod hatte ich keine Angst, aber vor dem Sterben – vor dem brutalen Aufschlagen des Körpers auf dem Boden, vor den Sekunden des Sterbens auf dem Weg nach unten, wenn es kein Zurück mehr gab. Das stellte ich mir schrecklich vor – nicht den Tod, denn der bedeutete meine Erlösung.“ (S. 171-172) „Wenn der Kranke die ihm abverlangten Arbeiten nicht leisten kann, dann kann er es wirklich nicht. Das bedeutet keine Verweigerung oder Faulheit, sondern ist die Folge einer Antriebslähmung, wie sie meist bei einer schweren Depression auftritt. Und diese Antriebskräfte, über die der Gesunde so virtuos verfügt, lassen sich auch mit ein paar flotten Sprüchen nicht zurückholen oder aktivieren. Dazu bedarf es ganz besonderer Mechanismen.“ (S. 176) „An anderer Stelle habe ich die Seele als Kraftwerk des Lebens bezeichnet. Aber was geschieht, wenn die Generatoren eines solchen Kraftwerks ausfallen oder die Wasserzufuhr versiegt, die über Jahre die Turbinen angetrieben hat? Am äußeren Erscheinungsbild dieses Kraftwerkes kann man nur schwer ablesen, ob es im Inneren Strom produziert oder nicht. Ähnlich beim schwer Depressiven, der äußerlich nahezu unverändert erscheint, im Inneren sich aber ausgebrann, defekt und funktionslos fühlt. So erlebt der Kranke sich selbst, so erlebt ihn der behandelnde Arzt: unfähig, auch nur kleine Reparaturen an seinem Kraftwerk Seele selbst vorzunehmen. Sein seelisches Leid ist keine eingebildete Krankheit, sondern das auslösende Moment oder auch die Ursache für den Zusammenbruch der wichtigsten geistigen und körperlichen Funktionen des Menschen.“ (S. 176-177) „Zur Therapie jeder schweren Erkrankung gehört die Hoffnung des Kranken auf seine Heilung und Genesung, die seine verbleibenden Überlebenskräfte aktiviert. Der Depressive findet sich jedoch während der Behandlung in dem Dilemma, dass er weder über diese Kräfte verfügt, noch Zukunftswünsche, Sehnsüchte oder Hoffnung verspürt. Ihm bleibt einzig das dumpfe Gefühl, gesund werden zu wollen. Seine Gesamtkonstitution ist dabei äußerst fragil und jede weitere Verunsicherung kann ihn an den Rand des Abgrundes bringen.“ (S. 177) „Als ich selbst an diesem Tiefpunkt angekommen war, hatte ich keinen Blick mehr für das Leben, nur noch für den Tod. Meine Ressourcen schienen erschöpft. Natürlich waren sie es nicht, die Turbinen waren ja noch da, aber sie bedurften einer gründlichen Überholung und Reparatur.“ (S. 177) „Und wie sehen die Schmerzen eines Depressiven aus? Sie äußern sich als eine alles lähmende Angst, der die Verzweiflung folgt und als projizierte Erlösung die Todessehnsucht. Hinter jedem Tun lauert für den Depressiven sein Versagen, hinter jeder Einschätzung sein möglicher Fehler, hinter jeder Hingabe der Verlust – was bleibt da noch an Lebenskraft? Nichts.“ (S. 178) „Angst wirkt wie ein schleichendes Gift, dem nur mit einem sehr wirksamen Medikament beizukommen ist: berechtigtes, kalkulierbares Vertrauen zu sich selbst und in andere. Dem heimatlosen Ich des Depressiven fehlt dieses Vertrauen und Angst wird ihn daher während seiner gesamten Krankheit begleiten. Ich meine dabei vor allem eine diffuse Angst, nicht die handhabbare Furcht. Angst lauert überall, und je mutloser der Depressive in seinen dunklen Stunden ist, umso größer wird seine Angst. Sie kann so riesige Dimensionen annehmen, dass sie alles Tun lähmt und sich der Kranke lediglich in der wohligen wärme seines Bettes einigermaßen sicher fühlt. Eine derartige Lebensangst kann sich dann so verstärken, so unerträglich werden, dass nur noch der Tod Erlösung verspricht. Angst ist deshalb ein häufiger Grund für den Freitod, weil es so unglaublich schwer fällt, sich zu entziehen.“ (S. 183)